


Where Did You Think Your Loyalties Lied?

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Carol goes Turbo, F/M, I hate Shadowy Venomous so much!, Is Carol a good mom in this?, Mama Bear needs to discipline her child, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent-Child Relationship, Pay your goddamn child support, Spanking, Turbo Carol is done with her family's shit, Turbonisism, mama bear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu





	Where Did You Think Your Loyalties Lied?

It was a regular quiet day in the plaza. Carol was resting her head on Eugene's shoulder in sorrow as she hoped to hold her baby boy in her lap again. Ever since T.K.O. had joined his father in villainy, it had been lonely for her. She and Eugene weren't married, so while they occasionally slept in the same bed together, she would find nights where she'd cuddle up with some of K.O.'s old toys until she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Sometimes she thought she'd have too much hope. Sometimes she thought she'd have to just buck up and try to fight her ex and child with everyone else. And rarely, she'd look to a picture of her son and think "goodbye."  
  
Those thoughts were buried deep whenever they came up. Stored away in a can to never be opened. Thrown into a trashcan like the Soda Genie bottles.  
  
Still Carol waited. As she missed her son some tears slipped out.  
  
Eugene gave her a reassuring squeeze as he held her hand. The alarm on Eugene's watch came up. He told Rad and Enid what to do and let out a sad sigh. The day was about to end. "You should get home. It'll be safer."  
  
"I'm not going to leave you guys here to face them alone." Carol insisted.  
  
Eugene looked at her lovingly.  
  
Then another alarm beeped.  
  
Carol looked to her phone. "A picture's ready?" She asked. When was the last time she went to iFrame?  
  
Eugene patted her hand that was on his arm. "Go out and get some air. It'll be fine."  
  
Carol let out a breath and went out on this strange mission to get a picture that she'd forgotten about.  
  
It was quiet, and Carol was sure that any minute they would come and attack. Still, she walked into the store to look.  
  
"Hi there!" A Real Magical Skeleton greeted. "Here for your picture?"  
  
Carol nodded.  
  
A.R.M.S. pulled out a small frame. "Here, he planned it for Mother's Day."  
  
Carol held it and saw the picture of her potty training K.O. . A sad smile started to form as tears gathered in her eyes. "Thank you..."  
  
"Just doing my job. Unlike some people!" He shouted to the back.  
  
Carol walked out of the store and began to walk back slowly, revisiting her memories of her son. How they bonded together, how he tried to help out anyone he could...  
  
She couldn't stop crying. Then the ground in front of her was shot at. Carol looked up to see her lost loves and she held the picture to her chest. There were cracks heard and she noticed that she was breaking the frame. "No no no!" She said to herself and looked over the picture. Though held tightly, it seemed to be fixable and a D.I.Y. project.  
  
"Stop. Ignoring. ME!"  
  
She looked to see T.K.O. diving towards her at an alarming rate. Carol barely had any time to dodge. She looked to her arms to see the photo was gone.  
  
"You all care about K.O. soooo much, don't ya?" T.K.O. snarled. In his hands was the broken frame and the picture.  
  
"Give that back." Carol tried, mind on autopilot as her feet moved forward.  
  
T.K.O. floated away a bit. "Or what?" He teases.  
  
"T.K.O., please."  
  
T.K.O. would've stopped to consider it for a moment, but his father shouted for him to destroy the picture he did so excitedly. Punching his hand through the glass and keeping his power fist on to let it burn.  
  
That picture. That frame of love and hope in her memories. Those smiles of pride. Burning away.  
  
Something cracked in her heart. Something trying to burst out.  
  
'No no no no no! Just stay calm Carol! Stay calm!' She was frozen still. As the eyes of her son were engulfed with the flame of his doppelganger.  
  
'You know me, Carol.' Another voice rang.  
  
'No! You're too unstable-'  
  
'Carol. You need to trust me. It's a relationship like ours that made our son like this.'  
  
'He's my-'  
  
'He won't reason with words. I need to discipline him.'  
  
'...promise not to hurt him...'  
  
'I have to discipline him.'  
  
'...let me try one last time... you'll know what to do.'  
  
"Young man." She said. The entire plaza froze. For a moment this was just a child who needed to be disciplined and a mother taking care of it. "Go to your room."  
  
T.K.O. laughed. "You think you can boss me around?" He sneered, getting encouragement from his dad.  
  
"I will give you until the count of 3."  
  
T.K.O. tilted his head, cocky smile still on his face.  
  
"1." The pavement created a crater underneath her.  
  
"You think that's gonna scare me?" He asked and started to levitate.  
  
"2." The crater grew larger, quite larger in fact.  
  
Shadowy Venomous was intrigued. "This power...this is...much more than T.K.O. ...wait...her power was her memory...she was hiding...!"  
  
"3." Carol's headband fizzled away, letting her hair fall loose.  
  
Shadowy Venomous grinned manically as T.K.O. stood in a challenging manner. "See, I knew you wouldn't do any-"  
  
Carol teleported.  
  
"Huh?!" T.K.O. looked to his left and was about to turn his head right when he felt his hair getting pulled and yanked. He felt a blow to his stomach and his limbs dangled. He was in a daze and by the time he recovered. He heard a shiff and then. Pain. On his rear. He looked up with tears pricking his eyes to his mother's face.  
  
"Do I need to say it again?" She asked coldly, her hand was raised in preparation for swatting T.K.O. again.  
  
He didn't know what to do, so when he noticed his dad about to do something, T.K.O. teleported.  
  
Turbo Carol stood up from her kneel and looked to T.K.O., who had teleported only a few meters away and was pulling up his shorts. He was definitely listening now. The fear in his eyes told T.Carol everything.  
  
She began to walk towards her disobedient child. Slowly. Deliberately.  
  
T.K.O. had chances to run. But his feet and powers would let any part of him move. He shouted in his mind for him to move, or for K.O. to stop making him be frozen... but there was nothing. This was rediculous, he had to move! But his legs were wobbly lead.  
  
T.Carol still walked towards T.K.O. with a menacingly slow pace.  
  
Shadowy Venomous landed and quickly walked over to her. "Silverspark! All this time you had a turbonic form?" He asked as he followed beside her.  
  
T.Carol ignored him, keeping an eye on her child.  
  
Shadowy Venomous found this strange, but kept prodding as he matched pace with her. "Come on! The loss of the headband, the surprising power. You just have power levels that fly out of the water!"  
  
She still paid him no heed.  
  
Shadowy Venomous stepped in front of her. "Silver-"  
  
T.Carol took her left hand and back handed Shadowy Venomous to get him out of T.Carol's way.  
  
Shadowy Venomous clutched his mouth and nose, tasting bones and iron and his own cheek bruising.  
  
T.Carol picked T.K.O. up and placed him underneath her arm. "You are in big trouble, mister." She then pivoted to go to her car. "If you try to fight I won't hesitate to spank you again." She said as she passed Shadowy Venomous.


End file.
